You Don't Know Me
by Emilou99
Summary: Since the Revenge producers are torturing us with this incredibly long wait for the next episode, I decided to attemp to write what will happen next in the stroy line. This story is about how Charlotte will react at Daniel's funeral and how Emily will react to her.


**So these past few week have been terrible for us Revenge fans and I've had all these thoughts bouncing around in my head about what's going to happen in the next episode. Now that Daniel is dead, it's going to be a very emotional time for a lot of the characters on the show and this is my attempt at trying to capture some of it (as well as adding some of the things I really want to happen :P). I apologize if any of the charaters seem OOC to you guys, I kind of wrote this on a whim. **

* * *

"This is your fault!" Charlotte cried, shoving Emily against the wall behind her.

"Charlotte..." Emily said in a half sypathetic, half warning tone of voice

"You couldn't just leave my family alone could you? You couldn't let go of this stupid vendetta you had against us and now my brother, the only person who was ever there for me is dead!" Charlotte continued, atracting the stares of many of the people around them. David and Victoria were off to the side of the quarelling sisters, Victoria keeping David from interviening.

"No, I couldn't just leave it alone! Stop acting like you know everything that has happened and why I've done the things I have. I highly dought that you would have acted any different having been put in the same situation I was. You don't know what I've been through becasue of this entire ordeal. I told Daniel to run! It's not my fault if he wouldn't listen to me even though I told him repeatedly that he needed to get out of there!" Emly replied with venom in her voice, her eyes had a broken look to them before she quikly covered it and they became stealy.

This stopped Charlotte short. She hadn't been expecting that much emotion and honesty that radiated from Emily's words. She had never seen her look like that, no matter for how short of a time it was there, for that spit second Charlotte could seem how much pain Emily was in.

"I do know what it was like, I've heard all of the stories about how you and our father were treated." Charlotte said, her tone much softer now, due to the shock of seeing Emily like this and the sympathy she felt at her words that confused the hell out of her. Why should she feel sypathetic for a person that had casued her so much pain?

"No Charlotte, you don't know what it was like!" Emily contridited, tears clouding her vision. "You didn't have to live it. You don't know what it was like to be abused and neclected and ignored for something I didn't do. To be judged where ever I went and be given looks that suggested I took down that plane myself. To be completly alone when all I need was to have the secerity and love that was selfishly ripped away from me." Emily said, anger clouding her voice.

"I was nine years old Charlotte." She continued softly. "I was commited to a mental istitusion and brainwashed into believing my entire life was a lie. After I got out of juvie and found out it was all for nothing, that it was all so that your parents could continue to live their cushy lives on their pedestals thinking themselves above everybody else. It was too much, I could't take it." She said with so much emotion, the broken look in her eyes returned.

"You think you know me Charlotte? You don't." Emily told her, angry once again. "You think that I did everything I have for some stupid, unjustifed vendetta? You don't know what it is to be a Clarke. You took on this name without having to bare the consequences, without having to suffer like the rest of us had to."

"You and Daniel were never suppose to be apart of this, but everytime you got too close and I tried to get you away from it, you just came closer! Everytime I tried to end this, and belive me I wanted to more times than I can count, something else would happen that would just make the drive to continue stronger."

"It was so close to being over before you mother decided to tell Daniel that the only reason you exsisted was because my father raped her, before Conrad took my best friend, before you brother shot me and I found out that I can't have children, before Aiden died... It was never supposed to happen like it did Charlotte, but I can't change it now." Emily continued, her face returning to the cold, emotionless mask that she need to keep herself together.

"I know that you hate me for the things that I've done, but what you don't understand is that *****when everything you love has been stolen from you, sometimes all you have left if Revenge." She finished, turning on her heal and leaving the room. Leaving the people behind her in a shocked silence

David was the first to break out of his reverie, "Amanda!" he called after her just before she reached the door, but she just continued on without another word. David started to follow her but Victoria grabbed his wrist, attempting to keep him there. He just shook his head at her and ripped his hand out of her grasp and followed his daughter from the building.

* * *

***I couldn't help it xD**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**~Love Emilou**


End file.
